project_pokemon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecily
Cecily is a whitecoat character belonging to vapiredog230. Appearance Cecily is pretty average-looking, not especially tall, short, thin, muscular, or anything. Her hair is a shade of brown that isn't really light or dark, but somewhere in between. She keeps it long and usually doesn't bother to pull it back, so it's loose and everywhere. (She always says it's annoying and that she's going to cut it, but she never does) Her eyes are a dark gray-blue color, and she has pale skin that burns easily in the sun. Cecily wears a lot of gray, from light gray jeans to dark gray shirts and shoes, even gloves; but she's almost always seen wearing her white lab coat, just like the other scientists, or whitecoats. Besides one silver emerald necklace, Cecily wears no jewelry whatsoever, and hardly ever wears makeup. Personality Cecily is difficult to read, and it's often really hard to tell what she's really thinking, but on the outside she appears to be cool and in control. She enjoys feeling like she's important, and is a bit (or a lot) of a control freak (and a neat freak, too). She often comes off as cold, emotionless and blunt, but really, Cecily is a good person. For the most part, she tries to keep the hybrids happy and healthy, and not just because of the scientific results. She feels that they really are people, and wants them to be alright. This point of view isn't too popular among the other scientist, but they usually listen to her, as she's one of the ones in charge. She doesn't make friends easily and is slow to trust, preferring to view people less as "people" and more as machines. Everyone has patterns, routines, things they do and say. She focuses more on those, on the way people work, rather than on them as a person. Cecily has little patience for laziness, disloyalty, and uncooperative people, which has given her a reputation of being strict and unkind, but in reality she's just doing her job (well, she's doing her job in her own way. But it's still doing her job). Abilities/Skills Cecily is very intelligent, which has helped her rise to being one of the whitecoats in charge of Project Pokemon. She's a good leader, and she demands the best from those that work for her. Cecily isn't a very good fighter, but is a good strategist. She can think fast, but often freezes up in really tense situations. Relationships Hybrids: Cecily tries not to think about the hybrids as people, but she does view them that way (unlike some scientists, who see them more as beasts). She avoids thinking about them too much to keep herself from feeling guilty about her job. Whitecoats: Cecily is one of the leaders of Project Pokemon, though she wasn't a part of the team when it first started. She doesn't decide what experiments they do, but she does run things (keeping the hybrids in good health, keeping the place clean, etc.). Cecily doesn't have a close relationship with any other whitecoats (besides maybe Serena), but they all know her and listen to her. Serena: Serena is the only whitecoat (or person, really) that Cecily considers a friend. They don't really know each other that well.